Make Me Happy
by chelzischmidt
Summary: Kendall is a miserable student and it's up to Logan to make him happy. Rated M for smut/fluff.
1. Right In All The Wrong Ways

**Yo. As some of you might know, this account was originally wassupshortyshotz-btrlover but under the influence of _LaceyDean_, I changed it to this much shorter, much more boring name. Yay.**

**Anyways, I haven't written a story in a while, but I tried my best :)**

**So the idea of this story cam****e up when this boy from my lessons simply REFUSED to shut up, no matter what the teacher did. So yeah. I really hope you enjoy.**

**This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.**

Make Me Happy

Kendall Knight simply was not shutting up.

Logan had tried everything. He moved the boy from seat to seat a billion times, he threatened to send him to the principal, and he even tried to bribe the boy into shutting up.

But the boy absolutely refused to. His motor mouth worked overtime, talking to everyone possible, until Logan was sure that it was just to annoy him. So he gave up.

He was sitting at his desk, head in his arms, and while the rest of the class was somewhat quiet, doing their work, Kendall continued his chatting at the back of the class. Sure, Logan taught Math, a subject that almost everyone hated, but he at least expected some respect.

His resolve and patience shattered as Kendall and his friends burst out laughing at the back of the classroom. He stood up, and walked over to the group.

'Hi guys,' he greeted them cheerily, as if he had come to join the conversation. 'I've just come to inform Mr Knight that he has detention for a week.'

With that, he walked away, and sat back down by his desk, hoping that Kendall would finally be quiet. His head had started to pound mildly and his eyes were burning him from staying up late the night before to prepare for the class. He had only begun teaching for a week, and the consequences of annoying children had already begun to take effect.

'Mr Mitchell.'

Logan jumped as Kendall appeared next to him. 'Please, I'm sorry. I can't take detention. I'll do anything else to make up for it. Anything. You want me to wash your car or-'

Logan started in surprise. This boy was simply unbelievable. He looked up at him, to see if he were serious, and was shocked. The boy had a look of near-panic on him. For a second, Logan was ready to forgive him, but a laugh from the back of the class reminded him of the blonde's troublesome ways.

'I'm sorry. You'll have to come to detention. There's no way out of that.'

'But- but sir! I have to pick up my sister and carry her home,' Kendall stuttered out, his voice full of horror. 'My parents would be mad and-'

Logan was tired. He was exhausted. And Kendall was only adding to his problems, and his headache, which had begun a dull pound in his head.

'You will have fifteen minutes to tell your sister that she had to get a drop home, and call your parents and tell them you have detention. Or you could bring her here and make her suffer with you. Detention is only an hour, and there's five days in a week. Surely you can spare five hours of the day to be a good boy, can't you?'

'But-,' Kendall started again, but finally realizing that it was hopeless, he groaned, frustrated, and stomped away.

...

DETENTION

Logan entered the classroom, ready for an hour of boredom. He sat at his desk, and saw Kendall at the back of the classroom, head in his arms.

Logan sighed and pulled out a random Math book from his drawer and began reading it. Suddenly, a soft whimper came from the back of the classroom. It was so soft, barely perceptible, but Logan knew he'd heard it. Another one, then a sniffle.

Was Kendall crying? That was impossible. Logan closed the book softly and tiptoed over to Kendall's seat. Muffled sobs leaked through Kendall's folded arms. Logan was shocked. _Why was Kendall crying?_

'Kendall?' Logan whispered softly, crouching to the boy's level. 'What's wrong?'

'N- no- nothing,' the boy stammered out.

'Kendall,' Logan repeated, more sternly.

The boy looked up, and Logan's heart broke to see his tear-filled face. Logan stood up, pulled a chair next to Kendall and sat on it.

'Why are you crying?'

Kendall shook his head, and sniffled. When he talked, his voice was broken. 'I don't wanna talk about it.'

Logan knew he shouldn't, but he pressed further. 'Is it because I gave you detention? Are you scared for your sister? What is it, Kendall? Tell me, maybe I can help you.'

Again, Kendall shook his head. 'You can't help me. I can't even help myself.' This time his voice was stronger, with an undercurrent of bitterness.

'What-', Logan started, but Kendall cut him off.

'How old are you, Mr Mitchell?' He asked.

Logan heart jumped. Maybe he was getting through to Kendall. Maybe he could help him? Whatever he was going through, Logan was sure there was a way out of it.

'Call me Logan. And I'm nineteen. Why?'

Kendall smirked. 'You're so young, Mr Mi- Logan.' The smirk disappeared and a look of anxiety crossed his face. 'Did you- were you ever afraid of going home?'

Logan frowned. It couldn't be what he thought it was. Could it?

'Uh, no. I was rather nerdy child. I never did anything wrong.'

Kendall's face fell, and Logan practically freaked out. He could sense the boy shutting back in, his walls going back up. Clearly he needed someone to talk to, and for some reason or the other, Logan wanted it to be him.

'Why are you afraid, Kendall? You can tell me anything. You can trust me. I promise. '

And that was it. Logan could practically feel the gratitude emanating from Kendall. As he'd thought, the boy only wanted someone to confide in, someone he trusted.

'My father died when I was five.'

That was it? Logan wanted to slap himself, but he didn't. It wasn't until Kendall took a deep breath, he realized that the story wasn't finished.

'He had this terrible car accident. Absolutely horrifying. The car was in shreds afterwards. A tractor had run into him, then a truck and then a whole lot of other things happened. I don't like to talk about it. Anyways, the night before, he was talking to me about being in love. I was five years, but I remember his words clearly. 'You'll always fall in love, Kendall. There's no way out of it once you're in it. Because being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. You can't help who you fall in love with. And don't try to push it away. Take it and run with it.' Then he took my hand and said, 'Take care of your mother, K-dog. No matter where I go, what I do, take care of her. Love her enough to always want to please her, to always want to make her proud. Do you promise me?'

A tear slipped out Kendall's eye, and Logan wanted so badly to put his hand around Kendall's shoulders and comfort him, but the blonde was stiff, and Logan suspected that if he touched him, it would result in some kind of violence.

'It was as if he knew he was going to die. Then, three years after, I was eight, and my mother remarried to some dickhead that looked like Frankenstein. He was nice at first, until after my mother became pregnant with Katie. Then he acted like he owned us. He was a total and complete bitch. But he didn't really pay attention to me. It was my mother he abused. There came a time when she wasn't even allowed to talk to me. He possessed her completely. He forced her to sign over the house, the car, and the belongings to him, so even if we ran away, we'd have nothing. He a complete ass to us, but to Katie, he was an angel. But even Katie hated him. I tried my best to stop him from beating my mother, but he was stronger than me. I was the weak one. I broke my promise to my daddy.'

Logan wanted to touch Kendall so bad, offer the comfort he needed, but the blond continued with the story.

'And when I was thirteen, I realized I was gay. I'd watch women, trying my best to see what other men see in them, but I'd always be turned off by those disgusting looking boobs.' He shuddered. 'I tried to hide it, but I was in the park with my boyfriend at the time, and knowing that Frankenstein doesn't come to the park, I held his hand freely. But one of his old cronies saw me and reported back to him, like a spy reporting back to his master. That night was the first time he ever even touched me.'

Logan didn't give a fuck. He scooted closer to Kendall and put his arms around him. The boy was visibly shaking, tears running freely down his face.

'H- he told me that he didn't want faggots in his house. He said that if I wanted to stay there, I'd have to be straight, and I t-told him to go to hell. Then he beat me so bad, he broke my arm, then he said that if I wanted to be a faggot in his house, then I'd have to act like one. He said, 'Faggots like boys, don't they? Well you're wrong.' And he kicked me in my ribs. 'Only females like males. So from now on you're a woman. You'd like that won't you?' Then he said I have to come home straight from school, do the dishes, then cook whatever he wants. I have to act like a housewife, and if I don't, he'll take it out on my mother.'

Kendall was sobbing helplessly, and even a few tears streamed down Logan's face. The boy clutched his ribs as if he felt the kick all over again.

'I tried to be strong, for my mother, and for me. But the torture didn't stop there. When his old cronies came over, he'd put me in a dress and tell them, 'Look at this beautiful maid I've got here. Isn't she beautiful? I'm thinking about marrying her. She like boys, you know.' And he'd make me twirl and... and...'

Kendall couldn't talk anymore. The memories were bombarding him one after the other, memories of humiliation, of hurt, sadness and depression.

He clung to Logan as tears flowed out of his eyes, and he was unable to stop them.

...

Kendall was beautiful. Logan was surprised to realized that he hadn't noticed that before. He was beautiful. Beautiful and miserable.

Logan couldn't stand to see the pain in those amazing emerald eyes. Kendall wiped his tears away and fisted them in Logan's shirt. Logan was too surprised to react as Kendall crashed his lips against the brunet's. He pulled away, murmuring softly. It was a while before Logan realized what he was saying, and when he did figure it out, he didn't care about anything anymore. He wouldn't have given a damn if the principal walked in on them, if he lost his job, if he'd turned into a homeless guy.

He didn't care. All that mattered was Kendall's happiness.

'Make me happy, Logan. Make me forget. Please.' Kendall's broken voice echoed through Logan's head.

'Make me forget,' the blonde whispered again.

Logan kissed Kendall again, but this time the kiss was more passionate, more sweet.

The kiss deepened, and Kendall ran his hands through Logan's hair as if he'd wanted to do that for a long time.

Logan knew that this, in every sense was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. It felt so right in all the wrong ways. Slowly, gently, he pulled off Kendall's jersey, massaging the boy's back, as if trying to rid him of all his problems.

Logan's shirt came off, somehow, but Kendall swatted his hand away as he attempted to take off the tie.

'Don't. It's fucking sexy,' he growled in a lust-filled voice, that turned Logan on so immensely, it was unbelievable.

Kendall grabbed the tie, and pulled Logan down to meet his lips, tugging on the boy's hips until Logan got off his seat and straddled the blond.

The kiss became deeper until Logan was positive that Kendall was trying to eat his lips. He pulled back smirking, member brushing Kendall's.

He bit back a moan. 'On the ground. Now.' he commanded.

'Now!' he repeated more forcefully when he saw Kendall hesitate.

Kendall lay on the ground, and Logan re-straddled him, continuing the kiss. Kendall gripped Logan's ass an ground his hips down.

'Fuck it. You are such a fucking tease.' Logan whispered.

Logan reached down and pulled off Kendall's pants and boxers in one swift motion, smiling when he heard the boy gasp as the cold air hit his dick. He licked it straight up, getting impossibly harder when he heard Kendall's errotic moans escaping from the boy's lips. He sucked the blond's dick, loving how the boy jerked to his movements, and forcing himself not to gag.

'Logan,' his name came out strangle, forced, whispered.

He looked up to see Kendall shaking his head. The boy was so into it, he could hardly talk, but he managed out two more words.

'Fuck me.'

Logan got up and off the ground, Kendall watching him with half-lidded eyes as he pulled of the rest of his clothes (leaving his tie, of course).

He almost came when Kendall spread his legs for him, and he knelt between them, sucking his fingers.

He pushed one finger in slowly, a grunt being heard deep in Kendall's throat as pain and pleasure overtook his body. Another finger, then another, brushing his prostrate occasionally, making Kendall whimper.

'Please,' he whispered, eyes scrunched tight, partially from pain, partially from pleasure.

Logan lined his dick up, this was all about Kendall, it was always about Kendall, the brunet had no say in it. He'd give Kendall anything he wanted.

Just to make him happy.

Logan pushed in, and Kendall arched his back with a moan, the pleasure masking the pain, and Logan hit his prostrate spot-on with the first strike. Kendall screamed with pure bliss, and Logan, remembering that there may be other teachers around, captured

Kendall's lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed in and out slowly, but just the Kendall opened his eyes and gave him the if-you-don't-go-faster-I-will-kill-you look and Logan pounded in and out of him, the feel of soft flesh against his dick too overwhelming.

He felt Kendall tug against the tie, as if trying to make the two of them one person, pulling him impossibly closer. Their eyes locked, and millions of emotions flowed throught them, connecting their hearts and souls.

And that was it. Logan felt warmth coil through the depths of his lower regions, and, stealing Kendall's lips for one last kiss, he came, filling Kendall to the brim, the blond following mere seconds after.

They finished their kiss, a soft, sweet kiss, before Logan regained his strength and pulled out of Kendall.

Kendall rolled to his side and they nuzzled the noses together, staring into each other's eyes, not with lust this time, but with love.

But then something occurred to Logan. There wa a reason they were here, a reason that he even ended up in detention.

'Kendall,' he whispered, trying his best not to break the mood, but needing to know something. He got up, shivering when his tie brushed his sill-sensitive dick.

'Yeah?' If Logan wasn't mistaken, Kendall's voice was a little shaky, as if he was afraid of getting in trouble, but who could blame him, he just had sex with his very hot teacher.

'Why do you talk so much in class?'

Kendall puffed his cheeks and blew out, a sigh of relief.

'Talking a lot helps me to forget everything. It keeps me from thinking about anything that I don't want to think about.'

Kendall looked away from Logan, but not before he saw the sadness re-form in Kendall's eyes. He scooted closer to Kendall and placed a chaste kiss on the blond's lips, hoping that he'd calm down.

Instead he stiffened right back up.

'What's wrong?'

'Do you hear that?' Kendall whispered.

Sure enough, there was a faint clacking of heels echoing down the hallway, getting closer by the second.

'Fuck,' Logan whispered and scrambled up from the ground.

They got dressed wuickly, and by the time the principal, Ms. Ramnath entered the door, they were fully dressed and Kendall was sitting by his table, Logan by his desk.

'Good day Mr. Henderson. Is everything alright?' She asked.

'Yes, ma'am. Why would you ask that?' Logan replied sweetly.

'I heard a scream from this direction. I wanted to make sure that eveything's fine.'

'Yes ma'am, everything's fine. Kendall over there thought he saw a spider, but it's alright now. And may I say you look mighty fine today?'

Ms. Ramnath looked anything but 'mighty fine' in her black shirt that had measly-looking yellow spots on it, and ill-fitting grey pants.

To Logan's surprise, the principal blushed. She then regained her composure, and cloacked out the class on her annoying heels.

Kendall sauntered over to Logan. dropping onto his lap.

'And may I say you look mghty fine?' he whispered seductively into Logan's ear, making him half-hard immediately.

Logan smiled up at Kendall as the blond placed a peck on the brunet's nose.

It was going to be a fun year.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes :) ****This one's for you Madchile1008 XD**


	2. Cold As Ice

**LaceyDean is stupid!**

**Anyways, now that the truth is out (Ily LaceyDean XD), I know this was _supposed_ to a one-shot, but XxxAnimanicxxX and IceRush asked me to do a next chapter so here it is... weeks after... but it's here and that's all that matters. XD**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to XxxAnimaniacxxX because she's the one who actually encouraged me to even start it. So, thanks :D **

'Shit!'

Kendall scrambled off Logan, a look of near-panic on his face. Logan immediately became confused.

'What's wrong?'

When he saw the horror and fear in Kendall's eyes, he immediately remembered what Kendall had told him before.

_Then he said I have to come home straight from school, do the dishes, then cook whatever he wants. I have to act like a housewife, and if I don't, he'll take it out on my mother._

'Where's your sister?'

'I told her to go home and tell them I'd be there late.' Kendall stopped looking down at the ground as if it held the secrets of the universe. 'I'm going to die this afternoon, Logie. He's gonna kill me. Maybe it'll be better if I kill myself-'

'No!' Logan ripped himself from his chair, and flung himself at Kendall, cradling the boy's beautiful face in his hands.

'You're not going to kill yourself, and no one is going to kill you. Not under my watch. Okay?'

Kendall smiled softly, green eyes blazing with emotion. Logan kissed him on his forehead.

'I'm going with you home. We'll talk to your father, tell him that it was all my fault, that I needed your help with some stuff.'

Logan drew Kendall into a hug. 'It's going to be alright, Kendall,' he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back. 'It's going to be alright.'

...

Logan pulled up outside the Knight's residence. He looked over at Kendall, who was literally trembling in his seat.

Logan laid a reassuring hand on Kendall's leg, and placed a kiss on the blond's temple.

'You ready?' he whispered, pulling the boy close.

Kendall gave a small, almost imperceptible nod, and they exited the car, walking up to the front door.

Logan knocked once, twice, then three times, before the door swung open. In the door way stood a man, a little taller than Kendall, with pleasant features, wearing an ironed shirt and jeans.

_'This is Frankie Frankenstein?',_ Logan couldn't help but think as Kendall stiffened up. The man looked like the kind of person who would help an old lady cross the street.

Or not.

Any doubts Logan had were diminished the very other second. As soon as 'Frankie' saw Kendall, he grabbed him by his shirt collar and hauled him inside, slamming him against the wall.

'Where were you, you nasty fuck? I_ told_ you to come home after school._ To come home straight after school_. Where were you?' He shook Kendall. ''Where were you?'

'He was with me,' Logan said shakily, ignoring Kendall as he shook his head frantically, signalling for Logan to stop. 'I'm his-'

'Frankie' looked over at him, his eyes so cold, it made Logan's blood crawl. 'You were with him?'

He turned back to Kendall, his cold eyes matched with a look of pure livid fury.

Kendall didn't answer him, he was crying too hard. 'Frankie' shook him. 'Answer me, you faggot!'

Then he punched Kendall in his face.

That was too much for Logan. The brunet ran over to 'Frankie' and dragged him off Kendall. 'I'm his teacher you fucking idiot!'

Kendall slid to the ground and curled up in a ball, whilst Logan and 'Frankie' had a face-off.

The man looked at Logan, a hint of amusement in his eyes. 'You're not his teacher. You're the faggot's boyfriend.' He laughed, cold waves of hatred hitting Logan, and somehow, he reached behind Logan and delivered a kick to Kendall's side.

Logan was helpless. He didn't know what to do. But he wasn't going to stand there and watch this asshole beat up Kendall. Fuck no.

He grabbed Kendall's hand and hauled him up, as gently as possible without hurting the blond. Wrapping a hand around the blond's waist, he glared at the asshole.

'We're leaving. Now.' He said, his words as cold as ice, but the man's facial expression was amused.

'Of course you are.' His face turned to stone. 'But never bring that faggot back here. My life would be less miserable without him.' He turned and stomped away.

Logan's eyes grew as wide as saucers in disbelief. Anger bubbled up inside of him and he felt the urge to hit the man, but just then, Kendall whimpered, something so soft, only Logan heard it.

'Mummy.' The boy whispered, his shoulders and head drooping, the one word filled with so much emotion and pain.

'Do you want her to come with us?' Logan said softly to Kendall.

The boy shook his head, and he clutched Logan. 'I wanna leave.'

Logan held on to him as they made their way slowly but painfully to the car. They drove to Logan's home in silence, only the sounds of Kendall's sniffling filling the empty air.

When they arrived, Logan helped Kendall out of the car and they went inside. Kendall situated himself on the living room couch, Logan next to him.

As the brunet was getting up to get some ice for Kendall's side, the blond grabbed him and pulled him closer.

'Logan,' he whispered. 'I need you. Please.'

Logan looked down at him, startled. 'Kendall. You shouldn't. Besides, we've already done it once today already. Once is bad enough. You're a minor, Kendall and I could get into a lot of trouble.'

Kendall looked up at him with eyes full of sadness, and pain, but there was something else new- hope. 'Please.'

With taht, the blond surged forward, crashing his lips into Logan's. He nipped and pulled at Logan's lips, but the brunet pulled away.

'Kendall, we can't-'

Kendall grabbed on to Logan, pushing them back until he was lying fully on top of him. 'Fuck that. Fuck whatever anybody says. Just be with me this once, Logan. You made me happy before. Make me happy again.'

Logan couldn't resist any more. He pulled Kendall flush against him and they began kissing again, tongues sliding against each other. Kendall's hands moved to Logan's shirt and he unbuttoned it, sliding his hands over the pale skin.

He pulled it off, kissing Logan's body until he reached the pants. He pulled off Logan's pants, and took the brunet's member into his mouth, licking and sucking, making Logan cry in pleasure. Waves of ecstasy rode up and down his body, and Logan gripped onto Kendall's hair, tugging and twisting the locks between his fingers.

'Kendall,' the brunet breathed, 'I'm gonna cum.'

Kendall pulled of with a pop, and situated himself over Logan's dick. Logan shook his head fratically, but the blond ignore him. He slid onto Logan's member, wwith a small cry of pain, whilst the brunet groaned in ecstasy.

He slid up and down and Logan pulled him down for a sweet kiss and for a while, all that was heard in the room was skin slapping against skin, their sweaty bodies sliding against one another.

Then Kendall gave a loud cry as Logan thrust his hips, hitting Kendall's prostrate spot on. Fireworks went of in Kendall's head and his stomach tightened as Logan continued slamming against that one spot.

'Kendall!' Logan shouted as he came inside of the blond, the wetness making the blond come almost instantly, sending streaks of cum across Logan's chest. He collapsed on top of Logan, the brunet pulling him closer.

'That,' the blond whispered, 'was fucking amazing.'

Logan smiled and pusehd the sweaty hair from Kendall's beautiful eyes. 'And don't forget,' he replied, kissing the blond on his nose, 'you have four more days detention.'

Kendall grinned and snuggled even closer. 'We're gonna have a lot of fun.'

**I didn't read it over, I rushed it, it's probably horrible. Don't blame me. It's 2 in the morning and I'm gonna sleep. G'nite XD**


End file.
